


In Memoriam

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony lights a candle for an absent friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #423 "flame"

“Thank you for your time, Father,” said Bishop, as they left the church. She buttoned her coat, headed for the door, but Tony stopped in the vestibule. “Tony?”

He didn’t answer, just took a crumpled dollar bill from his pocket and slid it into the candle stand, before taking a match to light a single flame.

“Kate was Catholic,” he said, after a long moment. “I know you’ve been reading up on… yeah. I light one, for her, sometimes, when I’m…”

Bishop nodded. “Do you think she’d mind if I lit one, too?”

Tony smiled. “I think she’d like that.”

THE END


End file.
